Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics series)
Sonic the Hedgehog was a comic book series published by Archie Comics, based on the Sega video game franchise and featuring the character of the same name, since May of 1993. The series has had many spinoffs, including Sonic Universe which began in February of 2009. Both comics had a crossover with Mega Man in the storyline Worlds Collide from April to August of 2013. Whereas Worlds Collide has had no lasting impact for the Mega Man comic, the issues of Sonic the Hedgehog, following the crossover are dealing with the repercussions (due to Dr. Eggman interfering with Sonic's attempt to restore their world), as well as Sonic Universe containing a follow up. As of May 2015, the series along with Sonic Universe and Sonic Boom crossed over with Mega Man in the 12 part storyline Worlds Unite. In June 2017, the series ended by Sega and Archie Comics ending their relationship. The final issue of the comic was issue #290, released in December 2016. Ever since then, the series experienced an abrupt hiatus until June 2017. Later, IDW Publishing planned a new series of Sonic comics which will premiere on April 2018. ''Worlds Collide'' issues *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 248 (Part 3) *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 249 (Part 6) *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250 (Part 9) *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 251 (Part 12) ''Worlds Unite'' issues *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 273 (Part 3) *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 274 (Part 7) *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 275 (Part 11) Related issues *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 226 *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 227 *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 228 *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 229 *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 230 **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #226-229 made up the storyline Sonic: Genesis, with #230 serving as an epilogue to the story. A portion of #229 was reprinted in the second half of Sonic the Hedgehog #250. The storyline itself, was referenced several times throughout Worlds Collide, as well as introducing the Genesis Wave. *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 231 *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 232 **Both issues established that the Blue Chaos Emerald used by Dr. Eggman in Sonic: Genesis disappeared. The location of it was eventually revealed in Mega Man #24. *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 247 **The later half of the story was reprinted along with the later half Mega Man #23 in the 2013 FCBD flipbook. Dr. Wily is mentioned by Dr. Eggman as Albert, in the same way that Wily referred to Dr. Eggman as Ivo. As with the end of the Mega Man issue, the story ends with the Genesis Wave taking effect. *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 252 **As with Mega Man #28, this issue serves as a Worlds Collide aftermath. As with the beginning of Mega Man #28, the issue starts of with Sonic recalling past events as his world is restored. The remains of the Egg-Wily Machine X is shown. Dr. Wily is referenced as Eggman blames "Al" for everything that happened. Mega Man is vaguely alluded to in the issue several times: ***Upon returning home, Sonic hopes "that the kid got back to his home okay". ***After regaining memories of the event, Tails recalls that he and Sonic "met those robots from that other universe". ***The Off Panel strip (See Off Panel section below) has Sonic eager to return home after Worlds Collide, only to remember the problems befalling his friends (Sally Acorn being roboticizied, Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette being deroboticized & missing and Antoine D'Coolette being injured). This prompts Sonic to crash at Mega Man's place (referring to him as Rock). *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 253 *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 254 *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 255 *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 256 **These 4 issues made up a storyline titled "Countdown to Chaos". Sonic's world is slowly suffering from the usage of The Genesis Wave, while Sonic explores more of the altered history caused by Dr. Eggman. The Egg-Wily Machine X is shown in a flashback during #253, #255 and again in #256. *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 272 **As Dr. Eggman recently learned of the of the Genesis Portals and wanted to focus on implementing them in his plans for conquest, he sends Metal Sonic to retrieve the Chaos Emerald found in the Cystal Desert Zone. The story continues into Sonic Universe #75. *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 276 **Dr. Eggman is revealed to no longer have the Cacophonic Conch (an instrument which controls the Deadly Six) due to the time reset and tries to recall the actions leading up to it (prompting a flashback with Wily and Xander Payne shown from behind). Notable issues *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 89 **Mega Man's torso is shown behind the title on the cover (See cover gallery below). *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 141 **The panels for Knuckles' transformation into Super Knuckles was taken directly from Elpizo's Dark Elf-induced transformation in Mega Man Zero 2. *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 263 **In the back up story "Consequences" one of Dr. Eggman's monitors is on a site titled "Mustacio Afficionado" (spelled with an extra f). The site shows a glimpse of both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. *Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 266 **The variant cover is the 3rd of a three part set of the "Super Smash Variant" covers to promote Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. The 1st part is a variant of Sonic Universe #69, while the 2nd part is a variant of Mega Man #42 (See cover gallery below). Off Panel strips EggWilyDesigns2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #248 Marine the Raccoon.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #249 Milestone.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #250 STH-251.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #251 LongDistanceCall.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #252 Cover gallery SonicC089.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #89: Mega Man cameo on the cover (See Notable issues for detail). MM FCBD 2013 1.png|Mega Man (Free Comic Book Day 2013): Sonic the Hedgehog side. SonicC248.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #248: Cover art. SonicC248V.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #248: Variant cover art. SonicC249.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #249: Cover art. SonicC249V.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #249: Variant cover art. SonicC250.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #250: Cover art. SonicC250VM.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #250: Team Mega Man variant cover art. SonicC250VS.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #250: Team Sonic variant cover art. SonicC251.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #251: Cover art. SonicC251V.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #251: Variant cover art. SonicC251VC.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #251: Convention exclusive variant cover art. Sonic & Mega Man Free Comic Book Day 2014.png|Mega Man X/Sonic the Hedgehog flipbook for Free Comic Book Day 2014. ArchieSuperSmashVar.png|Super Smash Variants Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-273.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #273: Cover art. Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-273_(variant).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #273: Variant cover art. Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-274.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #274: Cover art. Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-274_(variant).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #274: CG Slugfest variant cover art. Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-274_(variant_2).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #274: Epic Poster variant cover art. Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-275.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #275: Cover art. Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-275_(variant_1).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #275: Variant cover art 1. Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-275_(variant_2).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #275: Variant cover art 2. Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-275_(variant_3).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #275: Variant cover art 3. Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-275_(variant_4).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #275: Variant cover art 4. Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-275_(variant_5).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog #275: Variant cover art 5. External links *Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics series) at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki *Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics series) at Sonic News Network Category:Comics